I Love Like Love Song
by Monkey.D.Teresa
Summary: Un nuevo año en el instituto Mugiwaraland y puede ser que dos amigos del grpo de sombrero de paja despierten amores y,Luffy quiere consegir algo con cierta pelinaraja,el problema es esa chica Hancok que no le deja empaz.Pasar ya a leer la historia.
1. Presentando personajes

Luffy:Chico de dieciseis años,moreno y alto,se lo toma todo a broma y es el más popular de todo el instituto,y no se toma mucho las clases enserio,atraido por cierta pelinaranja.

Nami:Chica segunda más votada de todo el instituto,muy buena estudiante sobretodo en cartografía,graciosa,simpatica y super a Sanji muerto con su belleza.

Zorro:Chico alto,fuerte,pelo verde,mal estudiante menos en educacion fisica,se salta las clases y cuando asiste a ella se duerme.

Robin:Chica alta,morena,ojos azule,una estudiante excelente con sobres y siempre se esfuerza mucho en todo,sobre todo en llamar la atencion de cierto chico peliverde.

Usoop:Chico alto de larga nariz,bromista y gracioso nvio de Kaya.

Kaya:Chica rubia piel palida,muchas veces esta enferma muy buena estudiante,siempre se salta la de fisica.

Chooper:Hermano pequeño de Luffy va en primero de E.S.O saca mejores notas que su hermano mayor,esta muy concentrado en sus asuntos y siempre anda con cebolla pimineto y pepinillo.

Cebolla y Pimiento :Van en la misma clase que choper y es hermano mayor por dos horas de pimiento que son hermanos pequeños de Usoop.

Pepinillo:Va en la misma clase que chopper y es el hermano pequeño de Zorro.

Sanji:Un tio enamoradizo bueno en los deportes y en las clases de cocina

Fraky:Un chico estraño y estrobertido llora por cursiladas como novelas pero a la vez es atrativo

Brook:Tio ligon repitio 4 cursos asi que ya os imaginareis como va...

personajes secundarios:Vivi,Cami,Cinis,Calu (mascota de vivi),Coby,Bugi,Bon y muchos más que no me acuerdo xD

Esta historia sobre todo tendra LuNa y un pelin de ZoRo espero que os gute y cuando pueda subire el primer .


	2. Se acerca la navidad

Con un trimestre casi acabado Luffy se empieza a desesperar,el problema es ¿Por qué?

Aparte de los exámenes etc… El problema es esa cierta chica pelinaramja que no para de mirarla

Sonrojarse y pensar en ella.Y como el chico es tan tonto no sabe que esta enamorado.

-Zorro ¿Cuándo le vas a pedir salir a Robin?

-Idiota ¡eso no se dice en medio de clase!-Zorro estaba todo sonrojado

-**Se puede saber ¿de que hablan señor Monky.D Luffy y Ronoa Zorro? Contárnoslo a la clase que nos interesa.**

**NOTA DE ROBIN A NAMI EN LA MISMA CLASE:**

R:que mierda de profe.

N:ya…la odio

R:xDDD como para no odiarla

N:es verdad es susan la pelusa

R:la peor profe de todas

N:primera parte

Nami y Robin se empezaron a partir de risa en medio de clase en el peor momento

-**Señoritas**

-Lo siento Robin y yo nos acordamos de una cosa que nos paso ayer y...

-No volverá a pasar señorita

-**Esperemos, por que si tengo que aguantar sus impertinencias todos los días, les haré una amonestación**

**NOTA DE NAMI A ROBIN:**

N:pero si nos estábamos portando biien

R:ya como se nota que es susan

N:la pelusa

-**Por cierto chicos y chicas vamos a hacer un trabajo de ingles de la navidad en parejas que por supuesto las elegiré yo así que estar atentos con quien os toca:Zorro con la señorita Robin,Fraky con Conis,Sanji con Brook,Usoop con Kaya y Luffy con la señoriata Nami espero que lo hagais y colaboreis bien.**

Sonó el esperado timbre

-Luffy te parece bien ¿si empezamos el trabajo esta tarde?

-Claro…¿Cómo no?

-¿Q ué hace la segunda chica más votada de guapa con Luffy?

-No lo se Law

-Bueno hasta la tarde entonces

-Sii chao ¿me darás un abrazo no?

-Por supuesto

Luffy y Nami se abrazaron y ls dos sintieron una cosa rara en sus corazones

**ALA TARDE:**

Luffy iba caminando hacia la casa de Nami y timbro

-Hola,pasa

-Gracias

-Bien ¿alguna idea?

-mira que que pensé pero nada.

-Note preocupes yo si tengo una.

Nami coemnzo a dibujar y Luffy observaba se sentia extraño en lo unico que pensaba es poder abrazar a Nami y besarla y él no era esa clase de chico ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Luffy ¿quieres algo de beber o de comer?

-Si,gracias.

Nami fue a la cocina y cojio un zumo de mandarinas y hizo unos bocadillos e iba junto al salon pero acidental mense te callo tirando todo por el salon y ella cayendose encima de Luffy fue un tacto perfecto para los dos Luffy la agarro de la espalda y nami puso sus manos rodeandole el cuello se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta rozarse los labios por fin Luffy había conseguido besar a separaron y se sonrojaron.

-Bueno recojeremos esto ¿no Nami?

-Si

**WoW me ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba ¿Quién sera ese chico misterioso que estaba con Law?**

**Solo os dare una pista es amigo de Luffy,la negrita a parte de utilizarla para otras cosas la utilizo para los dialogos de la profesora "Susan La Pelusa"que ya se que o existe en One Piece pero tengo una profesora de Ingles que todo el mundo odia que la llamamos asi os digo que para el proximo episodio que sera mucho mas largo que este pasara algo muy fuerte entre Luffy y Nami y que empezara támbien el la pró leemos.**


	3. Intentando consegir algo

Intentando conseguir algo.

Ala mañana siguiente del beso Luffy se despertó con buen animo que hasta se preparo el solo el desayuno y se despidió de su hermano mayor como un adolescente decente del que nunca llegar al instituto vio a Nami la chica con la que se beso ayer,en su casa.

-Hola Luffy.

-Hola Yosaku

-¿Qué hacías ayer con Nami? parecía interesante de lo que hablabais

-Todo lo contrario de interesante,hablabamos de el trabajo para ingles que nos toco juntos y bueno ayer fui a su casa

Con Law y grupo:

-Law Yosaku ya esta hablando con Luffy.

-Me alegro pro fin descubriré el vinculo entre esos dos.

-Sí, pero no te olvides del trato que hicimos nosotros dos.

me lo andas recordando,y así no hay ni dios que se olvide.

-Por cierto hoy voy ha hablar con las chicas del grupo para que me ayuden.

-¿Será nos ayuden no? Ya sabes para ti Luffy y para mi Nami

-Si, si ya lo se.

-Me alegro, por que no me gustaría perder a una de mis ayudantes, de las mejores que he

De vuelta con Luffy:

-¿Paso algo interesante o intrigante que deba saber unos de tus mejores amigos?

-Pues, etto,mira,e…

-Ve al grano Luffy

-Vale,la besé

-La…¿La besaste?

-Si la bese

-¿¡Nami se dejo besar!¿¡Por ti!

-No lo grites.

-Valla,¿sabes que eres el chico más afortunado?

-Bueno…

-El chico más popular del instituto tiene a la segunda chica más bella.

-La primera más bella,recuerda que a Hancok la votaron sus amigas por que si no dejarían de serlo

-Si eso es verdad.

-¡LUFFY!

-¡HEY! ¡Nami!

-Hola.

-Hola

-Ah,hola Yosaku no te había visto.

-Hola,Nami

-¿De que hablabais?

-De…Salami ¿verdad Yosaku?

-Si si de salami

-¿Salami?¿Enserio?

-Si,es que es Yosaku que…

-Olle yo no se,pero…este instituto debe de hacer un castin para elegir a los alumnos

-Puede ser por que para hacertar a Luffy

-Jajajaja en eso tienes razón Yosaku

-Eh oye eso duele tío.

-Lo siento

-¿Nami?  
>-Lo siento, lo siento me hizo gracia<p>

-Bueno Nami Luffy os dejo hablando.

-Vale.

-Chao Yosaku

Con Law:

-Hay viene Yosaku

-Perfecto.

-Hola.

-Hola,Yosaku al fin volviste cuéntanos ¿qué te dijo?

-Ayer estaba con ella por que le toco hacer un trabajo de ingles junto a ella,y fue a su casa

-Y…

-¿Qué más paso Yosaku te oímos gritar que hizo mi querido Luffy?

-Bueno…

-Ve al grano

-Se besaron

-¡Que!

-No es posible,esa arpía de Nami no deja besarse por chicos y menos por Luffy ¡Cómo es posible!  
>-Ya yo también me quede asombrado, pero las cosas son así<p>

-Pero si se llevan como agua y aceite.

-Pues ahora se llevan como uña y carne o sino míralos.

Law,Yosaku y Hancok se giraron y vieron a Luffy y Nami hablando muy animadamente de sus cosas fue entonces cuando Law propuso la peor venganza.

-Law,los preparativos están listos.

-Gracias,¿Quién iba a decir que fueses tú el que nos ayudaría

-Je

En fin por fin lo acabe tal y como marcaba la nueva fecha que puse en mi perfil.

Seguramente todos pensabais que el traídos seria Yosaku pues no,es otro decidiré cuando revelar la identidad del autor no aguantare mucho asi que será pronto .Le doy las gracias a

.com por haberme apoyado.

Gracias por vemos!


	4. ¿Cómo has podido?

¿Cómo has podido?

I Love Like Love Song Capítulo cuatro.

-Bueno Luffy ¿has pensado por fin en algo para nuestro trabajo?

-Eh…si claro,pero se me olvido en casa

-Ya claro, que mala suerte bueno pues por la tarde me lo das ¿vale?  
>Nami estaba dispuesta a irse pero Luffy la detuvo.<p>

-Eh Nami

-¿Si?

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
>-Ya me lo estas haciendo preguntandome si puedes dime.<p>

-¿Por qué me besaste ?los dos sabemos que tu no te dejas besar ,y menos por mi

-Eh bueno, pues verás

-Hola chicos

-Hola Sanji

-Gracias Sanji

-¿Por qué ,mi amada peliroja?

-Eh nada, nada

-Bueno me tengo que ir

-¿A dónde?  
>-Con Law<p>

-¿Eres su amigo ahora?  
>-Si<p>

-Sanji no es por nada pero, a Law también le gusto.

-Ya pero, es que tu ahora ya no me gustas.

-Ah no

-No ahora me gusta… Viví

-Bueno pues nada

Law vino corriendo cogió a Nami del brazo y la besó, fue un beso tierno y dulce Luffy se fue corriendo no queria ver más esa escena pero Sanji lo paro y le forzo .

-Sanji dejamé

-Lo siento

-¿Pero que te pasa?  
>-Ahora soy amigo de Law tengo que ayudarlo a conquistar a Nami.<p>

-Pero Nami ¡ES MI NOVIA!

Nami al oír esto se separo de Law rapidamente y miro hacia a Luffy se acercó y le dijo:  
>-No crees que antes de eso me tienes que preguntar algo.<p>

-Nami solo te lo dire una vez ¿quieres ser mi novia?  
>-Pues claro que si<p>

Luffy la besó,y Law se quedo con la boca abierta y Hancok se puso mal.

Luffy miro a Sanji y él sabía que esto no quedaría así.

Tachaaaan¡ era Sanji que malo bueno si no os habeis fijado alpricipio puse la

El nombre de la historia y el capitulo bueno lo pondre asi en este fic no se en los demás. ¿Os gusto el capitulo ?Gracias a:

.com ,  
>LadyDaliana ya esta arreglado ya se controlarlo y Ofidus ya empezare a aclarar más<p> 


End file.
